Cameras, such as security cameras, are often used to monitor locations. In some environments, a system may need to know the physical location of the area that the camera is monitoring. However, when a camera needs to be replaced or added to a system, the process to configure the camera to associate the camera with the physical location can be time and labor intensive. For example, a network engineer may need to search for a network camera and manually manipulate or alter the configurations of the system to account for the newly added camera. Further, by requiring manual manipulation of the configurations of the systems in these regards, the system becomes susceptible to additional misconfiguration as manually altering configurations can introduce errors into the system.